


Dreams Come True... Kinda

by Bella_Monoxide



Series: The Little Things... in the Apocalypse [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Judith is two years old, M/M, Prison setting, Slow Burn, They never left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick goes on a run while Daryl gets cabin fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True... Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> Another warm thank you to my dear beta-reader, pharmtechgirl71.
> 
> Comments are welcome, please let me know what you guys think.

Breakfast the next day was a tiring affair. Or maybe it was just Rick that was tired. Sometime into last night, he had pulled the mattress from the top bunk in Daryl's room onto the floor to get some shut eye in between checkups on Daryl, but all in all he had not slept much.

When he had made his way to the eating area, he was bombarded with questions about Daryl by members of their group. Though it filled Rick with joy because it showed just how much their hunter was appreciated, after answering the same questions over and over again, he desperately wished for a day in solitary.

A snowball system to convey messages to everyone would be mighty handy right now, Rick grumbled to himself, as he got up and went to his own cell.

He dug into his private stash and came up with a bottle of whiskey that he had managed to snag on a run once. He had planned to give Daryl a swig to ease his pain, but now he paused, thinking it might not be such a good idea after all, since Hershel was bound to have given pain meds to Daryl.

Damn, he thought, that would be a bad combination. But he wanted to do something for him. Maybe I can pull him a treat of sorts during our run, Rick pondered as he made his way over to Daryl's cell.

Since Daryl was out, Rick had decided to go on that run in his stead. When he walked in, he found Daryl awake, and he sat down next to his bed.

"Hey," he said to him, "how are you feeling?"

"Them damn pain pills ain't workin'." Daryl answered grumpily. "Ankle feels like shit."

"I am sorry to hear that. I wanted to bring you a shot of whiskey, but that would be a bad idea. Did you talk to Hershel?" Rick said, looking concerned.

Daryl huffed, saying "Won't give me more."

"And with good reason," Beth chimed in, walking into Daryl's cell with Judith in her arms. Rick chuckled at Daryl and Judith reaching their arms towards each other as soon as Judith was visible.

"Judith asked for you, Mr. Grump," Beth told Daryl as she put Judith in his arms. "I'll leave her with you for a few, alright?" Beth said and walked away after Rick had given her a nod in agreement.

He watched Daryl and his daughter for a while, when he noticed a strange look in the hunter's eyes. "Daryl?" He said, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Ya'll are going on that run today, right? While I'm stuck here, you are working to provide for the group." Daryl told him, trying for a grumpy tone – and missing by a mile.

"You don't look angry. More like – sad. What..?" Rick trailed off, at a loss for how to proceed. Daryl looked away then, tickling Judith. The little girl giggled, but Rick was not deterred by Daryl's antics. He tucked his arm gently, telling him in a low voice, "Don't you think you deserve a couple days off..?"

Daryl was silent for a while, cuddling Judith, who had gotten sleepy again. Her little hand grasped at his chin scruff lazily while her eyes drooped. Daryl looked up at Rick, still with that sad look in his eyes. "You are going on that run, right? Instead 'a me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rick answered, not sure where Daryl was going with this. Daryl looked away again. After yet another bout of silence, Daryl mumbled "'scared for ya, 's all," nearly inaudible.

Rick was stunned. Sure, he had felt a change in their friendship, but was not sure if he was just imagining things. And now Daryl, of all people, got sentimental like that?

Damn, Rick thought, what on earth is happening? But before he even realised he was moving, Rick had gently grabbed Daryl's chin in order to make him look at himself. "Daryl. What's on your mind? Besides, you know how careful we are on our runs – how careful I am," he stressed.

Daryl looked at Rick, clearly thinking. Suddenly, he seemed to have made up his mind about something. "After I went down in the woods yesterday," he said, looking Rick in the eyes, "I thought I'd never make it back to ya'll."

After a moment of silent staring, he managed to turn his head to the side, avoiding Rick's gaze, as he continued in a small voice. "Thought I'd never see you again." He fumbled with Judith's hand, making her stirr in her sleep on his chest. "Or Lil' Asskicker here..."

And he looked at Judith, when he suddenly felt his hand being grasped in Rick's. Just like last night, he thought. I did not imagine that, apparently... And he looked up at Rick, a pleading expression on his face. "Please be careful and make sure you come back..?"

"Daryl," was all Rick could manage – but it seemed to be enough for the hunter, who squeezed his hand in silent understanding.

* * *

That was how Carl found them later, when it was time to start out on the run. "Hey," he greeted them, "I am here to sit with Daryl for a while, if that's ok?" He looked at the hunter, who nodded. "And dad, the others are ready to head out."

"Yes, thank you Carl," Rick said, when Zach called for Carl from the hallway. Carl went away to see what he wanted, which left Rick and Daryl with a minute to say goodbye. Rick decided to be brave and do something they had never done up until then.

He got up, leaning down to Daryl to hug him gently, but firm, all at the same time, in a silent promise. A promise to make it back to him. And after a short moment of surprise, Daryl hugged him back just as tight. After they looked each other in the eye one last time, Rick let go of Daryl and bowed down to his daughter, kissing her head, then went out to meet with the group.

* * *

The run started out well, as the group of four people made it out of the prison alright, driving down the long road that lead to the prison. What had been set up as an illusion of safety for the general public way back, when the world had not gone to shit yet, now only served as an inconvenience for the current inhabitants.

The gas that got wasted on that long road was not something they could spare, but they had no choice, Rick thought for the umpteenth time, while he sat next to Glenn, who was driving. Rick peered out of the side window, always on the lookout for signs of danger.

Glenn sighed audibly, and when Rick looked at him, he was told to try and get some sleep. "Seriously, Rick – you have been sitting at Daryl's bed all night. How much sleep did you get? A couple hours, tops?" Glenn shook his head.

Rick started to argue, but was interrupted by Terri, one of their new additions, a very capable, no-nonsense kind of woman. She told him not to waste any more time talking. "These runs are dangerous enough without us being tired," she pointed out, which shut Rick up efficiently.

When he woke back up it was already late afternoon, judging by the position of the sun, and Rick noticed they were parked in the lot of a supermarket. Maggie explained "We decided to take a small detour, since there is a chance that this small town wasn't as badly scavenged."

Rick nodded, got out of the car with the others, and they quickly went into their routine of clearing the building of any walkers, followed by looking through stuff and packing everything useful.

Maggie and Terri came back to Rick and Glenn, looking all excited. They had found a smaller van in the loading area, keys hidden under the sun shield above the steering wheel, and suggested to try and drive it back to the prison, if it's tank was full enough.

But when the group headed out to pack up and leave, they found that a herd was coming through, much to their dismay. They hurried back inside and barricaded the door, then set up for the night. Glenn took first watch on top of the building, just in case – and to keep tabs on the herd.

Rick's last thoughts before sleep took him in its arms went out to his family back at the prison. Judith, Carl – and, he realised in astonishment, Daryl as well.

* * *

When the group had left on their run, Daryl and Carl spent some time talking about crossbow training and hunting. Later on, when Carl had to do his chores, Zach took his place. But Daryl got restless. He just was not used to sitting still for such a long time, except when on a hunt. And to him, hunting was different – he felt like he had a purpose then, whereas being out injured was only irritating him.

Other members of their group dropped by during the day, with Hershel tending to his wounds. But the longer the day wore on, the more nervous Daryl got, his thoughts going out to Rick's group. Daryl went as far as watching Judith in Beth's place, just to get distracted and trying to feel like he was still useful.

On his way back to his own cell, he had a sudden idea and sneaked into Rick's, in search of that bottle of whiskey. He found it quickly, fleetingly thinking that Rick was shit at hiding stuff, as he went on to hide the bottle in his own cell, just in case.

Next time Hershel dropped by, Daryl asked him for his crutches, so he could at least get out into the yard. Hershel took pity on him and tagged along, sitting with Daryl in the afternoon sun, talking. Later on, after dinner, Daryl sat with Beth in the common area, playing with Judith.

When it was getting late, he went to Judith's room with her for a story or two, and she fell asleep in his lap, her little hand wound tightly around his big fingers. Daryl thought the heck with it, and lay down to sleep on the lower bunk with Judith tucked between him and the wall, to prevent her from falling out during the night.

That was how Beth found them later, and she smiled at the sight as she tucked the blanked a little tighter around them and went to tell her dad where he could find Daryl when it was time for more pain meds.

* * *

The next day, Rick and the others got up at the crack of dawn. After a hurried breakfast, they packed up and headed out, reaching their final destination an hour later. While they went through their routine again, Glenn, Maggie and Terri noticed that Rick was withdrawn and deep in thought.

This was highly unusual, as he was normally very focused and alert. But when they asked him what was on his mind, he just blushed and shrugged, so they decided to let him be.

In a store with lots of different sections, Rick happend to go through the toy aisle, and he had an idea when he layed eyes on a row of plush animals. Smiling, he grabbed two, a smaller and a larger one, stuffing them into his bag.

Glenn and Maggie hit the jackpot, finding ammo, including bolts, and knifes in the weapon section of the sports area that was included in the store.

On their way out, Rick grabbed a few DVD's for the generator powered movie nights they had about once a month. He had noticed a particular film among those on display that Daryl mentioned once, and bagged it to surprise him.

The group decided to head back to the prison then, but even though they drove nonstop, they did not make it until long after dark. While everyone was glad that they were back safe and sound, bringing such a haul, Carol and Hershel look concerned, pulling Rick aside as soon as possible.

"Rick," Carol said, "Daryl is acting weird."

"He must have drunk, I smelled it on his breath," Hershel added. "With him still being on pain meds, the reaction is..." He trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. Rick only asked who was with him, and was already heading off when Carol shouted after him "Zach is watching him!"

First stop on Rick's rush into their sleeping quarters within the prison was Daryl's cell, but bursting in he realised the hunter was not there. Pausing for a second to think of where to look next, Rick had a sudden idea and pulled the smaller of the two toys out of his bag. He put it under Daryl's blankets and smiled to himself for a brief moment, but soon concern clouded his face again, and he walked out, right into Carl, who seemed to have been on the lookout for him.

"Dad!" He shouted, throwing his arms around Rick in a brief, but tight hug. "I'm so glad you made it back!"

Rick hugged him right back, but still looked worried. "Carl, do you know..."

"Yeah," Carl interrupted, "Daryl is in Zach's cell. I went out to find you, we think you might be able to comfort him. He seems worried about you..." He trailed off. While Carl explained this to Rick, they had started walking towards Zach's cell. As soon as they were within hearing distance, they heard Zach talking in low tones – and some other sound Rick had trouble to place.

It couldn't be, he thought. Crying? Daryl Dixon is crying? Rick looked at Carl, bewildered. Carl just shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the cell. Zach looked up at them, relieved. "Man, am I glad to see you!" He exclaimed, but Rick looked down at Daryl's huddled form on the bed, feeling like something in him just broke.

"Daryl?" He said in a low, soft voice. He leaned down and gently touched Daryl's shoulder. The hunter looked up at him with bleak, tear studded eyes. "Rick!" He whispered hoarsely. Before anyone knew what happened, he had pushed himself up from the bed, hopping on his good leg, and threw his arms around Rick, who hugged him right back.

Over Daryl's shoulder, Rick looked at Zach questioningly, but only got a shrug for an answer.  
"How about we get you over to your own room, so you can get some rest?" He suggested gently, and he felt Daryl nod in agreement.

Zach got up to help Rick, and together they managed to get Daryl back to his own cell. When Rick guided him down on his bunk, Daryl looked at Rick and said "You know you are very pretty, right? So handsome..." Rick was dumbfounded. He looked into Daryl's dreamy eyes, lost for words, when he heard a muffled laugh to his left.

Zach looked at Rick and stated "The mix of pain meds and alcohol had some weird effects, I'm telling ya!" Then he reconsidered. "I mean, not that you're not pretty, Rick – cause you are, but..."

Geez, Rick thought, shaking his head, has everyone gone crazy now, when Zach cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two then," and with that, he hurried out of Daryl's cell.

Rick shook his head yet again and turned around towards Daryl – only to find him looking outraged. Confused by these sudden mood changes, Rick sat down on a chair and let out a big sigh. "What is it now?" He asked, sounding resigned.

"How about you explain this?!" Daryl barked at him, shaking a plush unicorn in Rick's face. "I mean, what the fuck, Rick? You force me into telling you about my darn dream – and this is what I get??" He threw the little unicorn into Rick's lap and crossed his arms over his chest, seething.

Rick hung his head. For a while, they did not speak. "You know," Rick started in a small voice, "I found this on our run today and thought about you, telling me about your dream. And since you are hurt, I thought I'd bring back something to brighten up your mood..." Rick sniffled.

"Shit, Rick..." Daryl whispered, suddenly realising that Rick had not tried to make fun of him. He put a hand on Rick's arm. After a minute, Rick put his own hand over Daryl's, looking up at the hunter. They shared a brief moment of silence, but then Rick realised something else and said "Now wait a second – where did you get the alcohol that got you all worked up like this in the first place, huh?!"

Daryl looked ashamed. "You told me about that whiskey, remember? I went and got it outta your room. And when you didn't get back this afternoon, I got so worried, and I kinda started drinking..." He drifted off, at a loss as to how to continue. Now Rick looked ashamed as well, feeling somehow responsible for the hunter's actions.

After a long moment had passed, he picked up the unicorn and offered it back to Daryl, who took it and put it next to his pillow. "You know, Lil' Asskicker will most likely steal this from me anyway, right?" And he laughed. Rick chimed in, glad that his peace offering got accepted. "Well she won't," he stated, grinning. "I got her one as well!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of Agnes, a fact that is partly responsible for a certain detail within the storyline of The Little Things... in the Apocalypse.
> 
> Also, yes, I have chosen whiskey as a reference to Red Canyon. Somehow since I watched it, the mention of whiskey always reminds me of that movie now. *whistles innocently*


End file.
